Surprise!
by Miki girl
Summary: Just a weird one-shot that I did. Pairing is Soul X Maka!  Maka has something to tell Soul but is too afraid to get to the point...


"We'll help you get through this Maka!" Tsubaki smiled sweetly as the girls walked through the park. Maka smiled back then sighed.

"He wouldn't leave you Maka! He loves you very much! Why do you think he's still with you in marriage?" Kim asked. Maka blinked her deep green eyes.

"I know he does but...it may be a real big shock to him..." Maka muttered.

"Hey Maka...shouldn't you be heading back...it's almost ten." Tsubaki informed. Maka groaned.

"Crap. I forgot! Bye!" Maka waved her friends good-bye.

"Please don't be home..." Maka chanted. Maka silently opened her apartment room door open. She couldn't see her husband anywhere. She then slipped her shoes off and tip-toed to where her weapon's room had been. She closed the door then turned and let out a startled squeak. Her husband was right in front of her face...looking rather pissed...

"I'm sorry I'm late Soul!" Maka threw her hands up. Soul narrowed his eyes.

"Food. Hungry. Now would be nice." When Maka left the room, Soul was in a pool of his own blood. By the time he had woken up from his...nap we'll call it...Maka had curry rice made.

"I don't even know why I still live with you...love you and let alone married you." Soul rubbed his head as he ate.

"Well. You could've been a little nicer and welcomed me home! Geez!" Maka finished her dinner quickly and left the dishes in the dishwasher. She then practically threw herself onto the couch and draped an arm over her eyes. She could hear Soul moving around in the kitchen then she frowned when she didn't hear him for a few minutes. She removed her arm from her face and gasped then playfully punched Soul's arm. Soul had carefully climbed onto the couch and was now hovering over Maka. Soul gave her a lop-sided smile before rolling her over. Maka was now lying on top of him as he was now on the cushions of the couch. Maka bit her lower lip as she looked down at her weapon.

"How much do you love me?" Maka then asked. Soul looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"You're everything I ever wanted Maka...Let me finish!" Soul scowled as Maka was about to say something.

"I love you very...very...much Maka." Soul said as he ran his fingers through her ash blonde hair.

"What if I said that I know what we could my old room for?" Maka asked quietly. Soul looked at her with confusion.

"What are you getting at Maka?" Soul asked, his face full of worry.

"You know that...gift...if you can even call it that...that Liz gave us for Christmas?" Maka asked. Soul nodded.

"That book?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"We...um..." Something in Soul's mind clicked right then and there.

"Oh my god Maka! You were getting me all worried that you might have had...what's it called...pneumonia? And here you were only pregnant." Soul said then he stopped and thought about what he just said as Maka nodded slowly.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" Maka sighed then let out a startled squeak as Soul embraced her. She tilted her head up to see him smiling a little.

"So...that means we gotta go shopping huh?"

"See! Told you that I could do it!" Patti giggled as she and Maka talked over the phone.

"You did. Is Liz there?" Maka asked after she and Patti had talked for half an hour.

"Nope! But I'll tell her you called okie-dokie?" Patti asked.

"Alright. Thanks." Maka told the youngest Thompson sister. Maka had just hung up the phone when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as the person's head rested on her shoulder. Maka turned her head and kissed Soul's cheek.

"Welcome home." Soul gave her a small smile as she turned in his arms so she was facing him, her arms now wrapped around his neck.

"Papa, mama...I'm hungry and I think they woke up..." a small voice chirped up. Maka and Soul both looked towards the left and there stood their 5 year old son. Their son's name was Ryuu. Ryuu had ash-blonde hair, like his mother, and crimson-red eyes, like his father. No sooner had Ryuu said this did the sound of crying could be heard. Maka groaned and let her head drop onto Soul's chest.

"I'll be right back. Dinner's done. Soul you get everything ready." Maka sighed as she walked up the stairs. Since Ryuu had been born 5 years ago. Maka and Soul had been able to afford an actually house. Maka entered the room farthest from the staircase and smiled. Two small bodies were standing on their bed. One had white hair and crimson-red eyes. An exact replica of Soul...only female... The second one had ash-blonde hair and deep green eyes. An exact replica of Maka.

"Chibi." Maka rubbed the back of the ash-blonde girl.

"Mama!" Chibi giggled as Maka picked up the oldest of the twins. Maka and Soul had decided to have two children...what they didn't expect was that Maka was carrying around twins until they had gotten the physic. Maka then saw a pair of arms reach around her and pick up the youngest twin.

"Hello papa!" The white haired daughter smiled, showing her slightly jagged teeth.

"Kara." Soul kissed Kara's cheek as the three year old gently pulled on her father's messy white hair. Soul and Maka then walked downstairs with the two twins. Out of the two twins, Kara could talk like a 12 year old. She was pretty smart for a three year old as well.

"Ryuu!" Chibi hugged her older brother as she was seated beside him. Kara sat in between Maka and Soul.

"Surprise!" Chibi then yelled out. Maka smiled warmly.

"Mama...papa...were you surprised when mama was having Ryuu?" Kara asked.

"Very." Soul said.

"Were you surprised when mama found out that instead of one baby she was having two?" Ryuu asked.

"We were really surprised...but we were also very happy." Maka told her son.

"You three..." Soul started to say to his three children as he reached over and squeezed Maka's hand.

"Are the best surprise we could've asked for..."


End file.
